ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Chihiro
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Chihiro 'Character Last Name' Hatake 'IMVU Username' HatakeChihiro 'Nickname ' *Chi *Chi Chi *Chi-chan *Fuzz Ball *Chipmunk *Little Hatake 'Age' 23 ''Date of Birth ''11/08/184-AN '' 'Gender' ''Female 'Ethnicity' Japanese/White 'Height' 5'3 inches 'Weight' 125 lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Kunoichi Captain of the Border Patrol Squadron 'Scars/Piercings'/'Injuries' *'Snake Bites: 'She has two small silver studs on her upper lip, one on each side accordingly. '' *'Claw Scar: A four line, scratch like scar on her left thigh from a polar bear attack when she was three years old in the Land of Snow outskirts.(The details of it are Unknown to her because of amnesia due to trauma received during the incident.)'' *'Burn:' A light pink burn that remained on her upper cheeks and nose after earth training under the boiling sun for a week. She did not properly prepare for the weather and her frail pale skin was marked permanently by the sun burn. She wears a white cloth over her nose and cheeks to hide it because it makes her look like she is permanently blushing. *'Repeatedly Micro fractured Bones':'' Sustained during her many training sessions with her sensei and fellow shinobi as well as spars. These injuries were almost always acquired after the matches in one part of the body or other and varied in severity. Over time, the repeated healing and injury eventually caused these bones to harden and become denser, making them sturdier and more resistant to further fractures. Meaning she could take more damage before she went down after each time, even if the increase in resistance was very minimal and only noticeable over time. '' *'Repeated Muscle Trauma':'' Sustained during her many training sessions with her sensei and fellow shinobi. These injuries were mostly sustained after hand to hand combat such as light to extreme taijutsu sessions. Over time, the repeated healing any injury eventually caused the muscles to expand and grow larger with the repeated abuse. Eventually it added up to how much strain her muscles could take in battle or training, increasing slightly after each repeated case. '' *'Broken Rib Cage: 'Sustained during a spar with a fellow shinobi, Kaito Ryu. Her body was at receiving end of his Wild Water Wave technique from a dangerously close range. She received the hit right in the chest, breaking 2 of her left ribs and three of her right ones in the process.' *'''Bite & ''Scar:'' Sustained from a spar with a ninja hound, Yomi, who is Rikuzu Inuzukas partner. The last piece of prime sirloin beef found its way between her and the canine and a battle ensued. The dog managed to latch its large jaw onto her right ankle, it's teeth leaving multiple circular scars in the form of a bite mark, while she managed to slice the dogs thick fur clean off the upper side of its tail with one of the blades from her Staff and essentially shaving it. During the mutual attacks a large black feline crept towards the meat and stole it, leaving both the girl and the dog in a stalemate which to this day has remained a bitter unresolved rivalry between them.'' *'Broken Left Arm & Surgical Scars: Sustained during a spar with a fellow shinobi, Haru Senju. She was at the receiving end of his Water Dragon Bullet Technique, taking the worst of the impact on her left arm. Every major bone from her shoulder to her wrist shattered and cracked from the force of impact at short range. She has three thin reddish scars from the operation she went through to repair the damage to her arm. The first is located four inches to the side of her shoulder; it is five inches long and to inches wide. The second is located across the inner side of her elbow, it is seven inches long and three inches wide; it takes the shape of a V when she bends her arm and returns to a straight line when her arm is stretched out or relaxed. The third scar is on the right side of her wrist directly below her thumb, it is three inches long and only an inch wide. '' 'Affiliation' Yukigakure - Birthplace Kumogakure - Current Residence 'Relationship Status' In a Relationship with Nobu Akimichi 'Family' Kakashi Hatake ~ Great Great Grandfather 'Personality & Behavior' She is a very honest and straight forward person who always speaks her mind and couldn't care less about holding back details meaning she never lies unless she absolutely has to in a life and death situation or for a missions success and is almost painfully blunt about things. Although for the most part she is a person of few words who would rather listen and respond with only necessary amounts of information when she gets into a conversation she enjoys it's hard to shut her up. That being said, she has no shame about subjects that would otherwise be embarrassing or leave a person flustered and blushing. She rarely blushes and could be considered a pervert due to the fact that she doesn't feel shy about most things regarding her body, she gets excited and playful about them. Which basically means it is nearly impossible to make her feel shy via means of flirting unless you know how to go about it or somehow manage to turn the tables on her own teasing. When it comes to patience she has a very short fuse. If someone pushes the wrong buttons or continuously pries the wrong subjects in conversation she will explode in rage; an act that is usually followed by a barrage of senbon or other sharp objects directed at the person that ticked her off. The word "short" or any synonym of it directed towards her in a mocking manner is considered a taboo, seeing as she is very sensitive about her small height due to years of being bullied about it in her childhood. Because she was constantly teased or belittled for her height and overall appearance she became distant from most people and found it hard to open up to anyone beyond occasional casual interactions; she concentrated on making herself a stronger shinobi so people would stop criticizing her looks and recognize her skills. However it did not stop her from being extremely sociable, cheerful and loud with those she considered her friends or teammates. This was especially evident when they spent time with her around food. She has an appetite that would rival that of an Akimichi and is equally passionate about food quality; to the point she taught herself to cook her favorite meals to perfection because she would not eat an incorrectly made dish at a restaurant. She is very competitive in the world of cuisine and will never back down from a challenge revolving around food or when food is a prize for the victor; anyone in her way will be completely defeated because she is a black hole that keeps on swallowing until she reaches her goal. She tends to hold grudges and does not easily forgive wrongdoings against her. Even after she makes peace with the person she will be weary of them making her a "Forgive but never Forget" type of person. The passionate drive is directed towards her training, to the extent of completely exhausting herself and passing out. In a way her body would go down before her will did, which just made her want to better her condition even more. Even so she can't hold her liquor and will go into a drunken state with a single shot of sake. She has sever hallucinations while in this state and is prone to spontaneous jutsu activations in attempts to defeat invisible enemies or imaginary flying foods that mock her. Once she is sober she will not remember a single thing from her drunken state almost like amnesia. When she does open up, even a little, it means she trusts the person a huge deal or they did something so memorable that it earned her respect. She believes that trust is earned, never owed and that age, title or heritage doesn't obligate her to respect another or guarantees them that respect. It is that persons actions and words towards her as well as others that earns it. She regards honesty, justice and loyalty to be three of the most important qualities a person could have. Since she is a very honest person she expects the same of others and will very quickly loose trust in someone if she ever finds out they lied to her. She is always on the side of justice and will not stand by quietly when she sees an unfair situation, that action is driven by her resent of being treated unfairly and bullied as a child. Loyalty is by far the most important of the three since the trust that is lost from any form of betrayal becomes a scar that never fully heals. Once someone has betrayed you or been un loyal, no matter what happens from then on or happened before you will never be able to completely trust them again; that doubtful paranoia will eat your mind and heart from the inside out. She keeps her distance from most people to avoid that scenario and applies the aspect of loyalty into her role as a Kunoichi, living by the words of Hatake Kakashi - "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."- 'Nindo / Common Phrases' '''"Respect is a thing that is earned, by no means is it ever owed." "An oponent, like any object, is only as strong as it's weakest point. Locate it...then exploit it." "Mada Mada Dane."- (Not yet, there is still a ways to go...) "If you want to keep breathing.....Put...The Meat...DOWN!" "Oy Vey ....BAKKA!!!"'' ~''' ( Normally followed by a barrage of senbon or sharp objects nearby.) 'Pet / Companion' Goyo- A light green gecko. 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake Clan 'The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Kakashi Hatake actually settled down. He remained in Konohagakure for some time, continuing to train the shinobi of the new generation. Eventually he settled down with a woman, becoming engaged in relations and bearing quite a few children. The Hatake were always reknowned for being adept with their Ninjutsu skills along with their speed and presicion with Hand Seals. It was not uncommon for them to actually succeed in places no others could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Clan from reaching their goals impressively. Now, the Hatake Clan is dispersed among many different villages and lands since growing larger in the time of 200 years after the death of Naruto. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One Earth 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' Prefered: Twin Bladed Staff Main: Senbon Special: Black Senbon Others: Makibishi, Kunai, Flash Bomb, Smoke Bomb 'Strengths' *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Genjutsu - Superior *Handseals - Above Avarage 'Weaknesses' *Stamina - Below Avarage *Taijutsu - Inferior *Strength - Terrible 'Databook ' 'Chakra colour' Teal 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 24 + 1 Special (25) Black Senbon - '''A small voodo doll like needle with a blunt edge she carries around like a toothpick. The needle has a harder consistency then a regular senbon and can be used to deflect an incoming attack such as a kunai, shuriken or another senbon by spitting it out at with great force, speed and precise accuracy. '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 10 (5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 (4) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Twin Bladed Staff - '''A Ying Yang scale staff with 4 gold handles. It had 3 diferent modes it can be used in during battle. The first mode is the standard 28" staff, can be used like a regular staff in short to medium range combat. The second mode consists of two 11" blades that stick out of the edges of the staff when the two middle handles are twisted once. With the two added blades the staff becomes a 50" double bladed spear used in close, medium and long range combat. The third mode is achieved by twisting the middle handle twice, sliting the spear in half into two seperate sections. Each section is 25" long and serve as individual short katanas or daggers in close range to point blank combat. The blades are made off solid steal while the saff is made of titatium and the handles are maid of gold. '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): N/A 10+25+5+6+4+6 = 56 '''Total': 56''' 'Known Techniques' General Skill: ''' *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank *Water Surface Walking - E Rank *Tree Climbing - E Rank *Genjutsu Release - D Rank *Generic Sealing Technique - D Rank '''Ninjutsu: *Clone Jutsu - E Rank *Body Replacement Jutsu - E Rank *Transformation Technique - E Rank Earth Jutsu: *Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - D Rank *Mud Hound - C Rank *Earth Flow Wave - C Rank *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle - C Rank *Earth Dome - C Rank *Tunneling Technique - C Rank *Earth Flow River - C Rank *Earth Dragon Bullet - B Rank *Rock Clone Technique - B Rank *Rock Avalanche - B Rank Lightning Jutsu: *Palm of Sparks - D Rank *Lightning Release: Great Flash - C Rank *Shocking Charge - B Rank *Chidori - A Rank Genjutsu: *Thousand Gecko Suffocation - E Rank *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - D Rank *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique - C Rank *Temple of Nirvana Technique - A Rank Taijutsu: ' *Tiger Palm Technique - C Rank '''Special Skill: ' *'''Mole: ~ She is is able to manipulate the earth to be able to move through it like water. Enough skill in the art to reach ten feet underground and build an air bubble to last a maximum of six minutes underground. *''Yoji'': ~ She is able to use her black senbon to deflect incoming small weapon atacks such as Kunai, shuriken or other senbon by spitting it towards the target with great speed, force and precise accuracy. *'Sprint:' ~ She is able to dash with an initial burst of speed. By positioning her body at a certain angle she can start to run with an added burst of speed from a still position much like a professional track racer. The added speed only lasts for the initial five seconds, but can be used repeated times as deemed necesarry much like a reflex. (Length of speed burst subject to increas with time and training.) 'Allies' Individuals: Nobu Akimichi ~ Rikuzu Inuzuka ~ Kaito Ryu ~ Haru Senju ~ 'Enemies / Rivals' Individuals: Yomi (Rikuzu Inuzuka's Ninja Dog) 'Background Information and History' ☀ Overview Chihiro's life began in Yukigakure, The Land Of Snow, on a particularly chilly august morning in 191 AN. She was born into the Hatake Clan whom had flourished in this land for many generations. Some males in this clan had come to have a genetically incomplete sharingan in their left eye, resembling Konohagakure's Copy Ninja: Hatake Kakashi. Although far from the godly sharingan eyes of the Uchiha Clan, the Hatakes single sharingan had become a physical aid into the mastery of many skills. However, this genetic blessing found no resting place on this child's small frail form. No female in the history of the Uchiha had ever activated the sharingan eyes, the Hatake women were no exception. Because of this the women of the clan were viewed as incapable of becoming proper shinobi, incomplete ninjas per say, and were expected to become house wives or other non military things. The delicate beauty that was inherited only aided to the view of them being too fragile for the life of a shinobi, her tiny size set it in stone in her parent’s eyes. '' '' Childhood In her earliest years she was a spirited, active and an incredibly curious little girl. She interacted with nature and took part in daring activities for as long as her little body could keep moving. The activities were the kind her parents saw as way too dangerous for a child, let alone a girl her size. One such activity was running off into the snow to play tag with polar bear cubs, risking her life if by chance the bears mother saw her as a threat. Regardless she seemed to have an unusual bond with animals that allowed her to bre friend them. At the age of five, one of these dangerous adventures took a wrong turn and ended violently. She was left with a four line, claw like scar on her left thigh as evidence of that day but her memory of it was lost. According to her parents she fell down a hill after a storm and scratched her leg on a broken tree branch, in reality something much more complex and painful occurred. For whatever reason, she cannot recall any memory of the incident. By the age of six she came to be known as a Bakuchiku (Firecracker) because of all her energy and short explosive temper when she was angered or teased. She was constantly disciplined by her parents because she spoke first and thought about what she said after, a bad habit that got her into constant trouble with any and everyone she spoke to. Regardless of all the scolding, grounding and yelling she received because of it she continued to speak her mind. To her, honesty was a way of life and she did not understand the term lying or the concept of holding back certain details that could potentially be hurtful or cause problems if they were to be known; basically she could not keep a secret to save her life. On a good note, it meant she had no dark secrets that could get her in trouble, tarnish her family name or hurt her in the future if someone were to for example attempt to black mail her. No one would have dirt or leverage on her because her hands were clean. During one of her many adventures around the village she overheard people talking about a young boy who had great potential, Setsuko Hatake. Word spread of his skills and his quick progress, almost as if he were some prodigy that the whole town was proud of. Later, at the age of 7 she heard from her parents that the boy was her relative, a cousin. They had praised his potential to awaken the Hatake sharingan and couldn't be more proud or honored to be related to him. She said in all honesty that she would become just as strong as him and make them proud too but they only laughed in her face and told her to stop saying silly things. The girl insisted again and again until she was told by her own parents that she could never be half as good as the boy. They, as well as every other person in her clan, saw Hatake women as incapable of becoming shinobi due to their lack of physical strength, their size and the inability to activate the sharingan. In their eyes, without the sharingan, female Hatake would be reduced to house wives and other simple occupations. Her father added that her extra tiny body was an even greater disadvantage to have when compared to someone like Setsuko or even other women of the clan. He told her that she would make a lovely bride someday with her small body and pale skin, if she learned to shut her mouth and do as she was told, but that she would never become a strong shinobi like her cousin. This made her gentle heart feel real jealousy and sadness for the very first time. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't even let her try; she craved that acceptance that this relative received so freely from everyone. As time passed she searched for the boy called Setsuko and learned as much as possible about him, to the point of being seen as a stalker. No matter how harsh his tactics were to throw her off his tracks or how good he was at hiding, she would eventually pick up the trail again after interrogating half the town. She had learned decent tracking skills even at her age by spending so much time with the animals around her village, it was the only skill she had at this point since she wasn't allowed to join the academy because she was a girl. She thought that if he had become so strong on his own then maybe she could figure out a way to do the same by studying him, but she hadn't had much progress. One day the boy left Yukigakure on a mission and Chihiro, now 10 years old, followed him through blizzards, rain and hail on his journey to another Village called Yonshigakure. There were dozens of conflicts and arguments where he ordered her to turn back but she wouldn't yield. Somewhere inside the forest surrounding the Yonshigakure gate she lost sight of him and he disappeared. She sneaked her way into the village, her tiny size being an advantage for once in her life since people didn't notice her, and located him once more. She followed him all the way to the Namikazes office, got free of the guards by sneaking under their legs and burst through the door demanding she was allowed to stay. Setsuko instantly ordered her to go back but of course she refused and shortly after the exchange of words a battle erupted in the office between the two males. She froze from witnessing the sheer amount of power displayed, she knew her cousin was strong but to see someone on such a higher level was unreal. That and the chokingly massive aura emitted from the man’s mysterious sword, a sword that seemed to move and make sounds on its own as if it were alive, made her body freeze in place. The battle seemed to draw to a close as the tides turned in favor of the Namikaze. He had managed to capture Setsuko in a water prison jutsu but her cousin had one last trick up his sleeve, a trick that showed just how little he thought or cared for her existence. In a blink of an eye he had used a substitution jutsu, her being the substitution, and ran out of the office leaving her to drown in the hands of the other man. However, the Kage released her and let her live to see another day. Whether it was out of pity or that he saw something inside her worth saving she would never know. The event slapped her into reality, letting her see for the first time just how big the gap between her and her cousin was and that determination alone would get her nowhere. '' '' Academy Student Eventually the authorities caved in to her request and let her stay to join the village academy. They concluded that letting her join would be less trouble than having to force her to go back, since she would probably find her way back eventually. The scary encounter with the powerful Kage, the number of skilled ninja she saw around that were both male and female and the kids her age that were already learning things they would need to become great shinobi made her realize something. She realized that not everyone saw women as incapable of being strong, that here she would have a fair chance to at least try. Her goal was to reach and surpass Setsuko as soon as possible. There were no distractions, no limitations and no restrictions in her mind as she went after that goal. She knew nothing about her own skills, strengths, weakness or abilities, seeing as this would be her first experiences in the shinobi world but she would soon learn. Two years passed since that day and after much studying, many practice sessions and dedicated training she became familiar with her strength, weakness and skills. She learned that her parents had been partially right, her size did factor into her poor strength but it also gave her great speed. She surprised herself with her skill in Ninjutsu and her precision with hand seals the same way she frustrated herself with how bad she was at Taijutsu. Regardless of her faults and weakness, at the age of twelve, she felt she was ready to take the Academy test to become a genin. The test was given to her by none other than her academy sensei Nobu Akimichi, the first person she felt like she made a bond with and the first male outside of her clan to ever seen potential in her. He had mentored her and taught her the ways of the ninja, allowing her to work and get stronger. The test itself was simple enough, just things to see if she had learned the basics in class or not; which she had made sure to learn. Phase one had been throwing a Kunai at a nearby dummy. She had proven having knowledge of the proper technique to throw one and showed good accuracy but her lack of muscle strength showed to an embarrassing extent as the kunai hit its target then fell to the ground instantly. Regardless it had been enough for her to pass the first test. Phase two had been making a clone. She chose to make a clone of herself and succeeded by paying attention to even the slightest detail when making it. Phase three had been climbing a tree using chakra. She quickly finished the task and urged Nobu for the next part in the exam, but little did she know she was already in phase four. Sometime during her climbing the tree, Nobu had cast a genjutsu on her via sound. At first she didn’t notice, and then it became slightly evident with the sudden change of weather and the lack of the other genins presence in the area. After a short time the illusion became painfully obvious as chocolate chip cookies started falling from the sky, something she found deliciously amusing until she noticed the cookies threatened to bury her alive. She released the genjutsu by disrupting the chakra flow in her body just like she had learned in the academy and landed on a branch on the side of the tree. Her eyes had little time to adjust to the familiar light as Nobu commenced phase five by rushing at her with his weapon Kabutowari and announcing the final task, body replacement. He used the side with hammer to attempt squishing her skull into her chest cavity like a bug, giving her only seconds to react. The many hours of practicing hand seals and her dedication to learn instead of play with others saved her life by allowing her to use the jutsu that had great meaning to her. It was none other than the jutsu she had been a victim of on the first day in Yonshi, it had been the first jutsu she asked to be taught and the jutsu that saved her life now. The irony of it being her final test was amazing as if destined by fate; needless to say she had passed with flying colors and became a fully fledged genin of Yonshigakure.She took with her the knowledge she had learned and the first experience of the world outside the academy walls. '' '' Genin '' With the title of genin, the basic knowledge of her abilities so far and the burning motivation inside her she was one step closer to her goal. Shortly after graduating she was assigned to her first squad, Valkyrei, an all female team where she met her squad captain Soudai Namikaze and her teammate KireiHime Yamanaka. At first she was reluctant to accept them as her team because she didn't feel as if they would help her get stronger at the rate she needed to. The fact of the Jounin being younger than her just didn't make any sense and she refused to accept her as a sensei. However, that mindsent didn't last long. During one of her fist training exercises, guarding the Yonshigakure main gate where she had first entered into the village years ago, she was almost impaled against the gate by a kunai. The weapon was thrown by an older genin that had been asked to act as an intruder to the village so that she could practice how to react in the situation, that genin had taken the role to heart and attacked her with an intent to kill. The fact that she was fresh out of the academy and still relatively new to the world of a shinobi meant she had never witnessed an attack with an intent to end another’s life; she was nowhere near fast enough to defend herself against the veteran genin. The only thing that ran through her mind as the kunai flew towards her heart was denial, she couldn't believe that this was the way she died; before she even had a chance to see what she was capable of. She waited helplessly for the painful blow that never reached her, her sensei had intercepted the weapon and saved her life. Soudai's incredible speed, swift fluidity of movements and the gracefulness that her body reacted with left the small girl in awe; forever erasing any doubt of the woman’s worth as a sensei and increasing her belief in women being able to become powerful shinobi.'' Her bond with the woman grew as time passed, even if at a very slow pace, making her the first female bond she ever created and the second friendship she began to grown in Yonshigakure. It wasn't the girls fault; Chihiro simply found bonding with people difficult and was too involved in training. She learned several things from her sensei like how to properly stretch her entire body so that her flexibility increased, she could avoid injury and she could move more efficiently. Soudai taught Chi a valuable lesson, that there was no such thing as a weakness, you simply had to find a method that worked for you with your skills. With this belief she taught chi how to aim at areas that her limited strength would still cause damage, that instead of trying to break through opponents impenetrable defenses she should try to get around them. It was then that she realized her size was truly an advantage not a curse, she had just been looking at it the wrong way because of her parents words. She also taught Chihiro training that would serve her in life itself, how to cook. Thanks to Soudai she learned how to make a lobster dinner amongst other things and became very able in managing her money when buying ingredients. She gave Chi a small panda head coin purse, something she refused to accept seeing as she hated charity and believed she could make it on her own without any help. Her sensei made her promise to take care of herself so she would never be a hindrance to her teammates, which made Chi eventually accept the money and swear to make herself stronger r in order to protect others instead of always needing to be rescued. On that same day, her goal in life changed from surpassing Setsuko to surpassing her own limits on herself. She gave Chi a piece of advice, to stretch every morning so that her flexibility remained at its fullest and she was always prepared. One more experience she had with her sensei was the discovery of her chakra nature where she was given a thin paper that crumbled in her hand. This new information leads her sensei to introduce Chi to another shinobi who had the same nature as her in order to teach her jutsus that she herself couldn’t teach Chi. Castiel Caoin was the name of the man and earth jutsus were indeed his specialty. She quickly learned many jutsus and techniques, the concept or earth fascinating her beyond her understanding and driving her to work as hard as she could. This man taught her that she could become as strong as she wanted with enough hard work and practice; he also showed her that with the right knowledge even dirt could become a deadly weapon. Her bond and understanding of the element improved and she progressed consistently in her skills. During one of the rigorous training sessions she suffered a severe sunburn that left her with a blush like scar on her upper cheeks and the bridge of her nose; forever cursed with a permanent blush. The long hours she spent training with him made it almost impossible not to form a bond with him, making him the third bond she created in Yonshigakure. He also gave her some advice. He told her to take some time to meditate by molding chakra into different parts of her body. This practice would help her become more familiar with her body as well as increase her chakra manipulation in the long run. During a surprise training session with both Castiel and Soudai she learned one of the most valuable lessons a ninja would ever learn, never let your guard down, after she was ambushed and attacked by them simultaneously. It was a lesson she would not soon forget. After her continued progress with her jutsus she got a little too confident and decided to spar against another genin. That genin ended up being none other than Haru Senju, the same boy that nearly impaled her against the main gate. She could hardly contain her urge to avenge herself but ended up kicking her own ass in a Taijutsu spar. It was her weakest skill and the boy didn’t even allow her a second to attempt using her jutsus. It was then that she had yet another realization, being good at one thing wasn’t enough to become a great shinobi. She couldn’t just ignore the things she was bad at and expect it to be fine, those things could very well cost her life. That train of thought led her to ask a superior who was skilled in Taijutsu to help her. That person was the same one who had taught her the first lesson as a shinobi, Nobu Akimichi. He was more than willing to help her as long as she made her way up a mountain to a training camp to prove she really wanted to learn. Needless to say, she climbed the mountain as if her life depended on it; a task that made her feel as if her lungs would crumble into a million pieces. But, before that she met quite the interesting person, a boy named Akio Nara that captured her attention with his odd seemingly lazy attitude and strange way of speaking. She bonded with the boy almost instantly, the fact that he gave her free food helped in that development since the fastest way to make her like you was through her stomach, and made an oath with him. In this oath they promised to help each other become stronger shinobi and make people be more like clouds. It was an interesting mission that only they knew the meaning of from the words spoken on the highest floor of the tallest building in the Yonshigakure courtyard. That was the day she made her first real friend, a friend that always seemed to appear in the most random of times, with food and willing to give her a piggyback ride after an exhausting day of training. In a way, he represented the sibling relationship she never got to experience as a child; a caring older brother of sorts that still bickered an teased at times. She truly valued that friendship and always felt better when she saw him, even if she never admitted it. Now, once at the top of the mountain to train with Nobu she saw not one but two familiar faces. The first was that of her sensei and the second was that of the man that spared her life the day she arrived, Inkroe Takeda. A third familiar presence made her tense up, it was the man’s unusual sword which he started swinging blindly against some sort of invisible opponent. If it weren’t for Nobu’s quick reactions she would have been decapitated by his blind swings before her training even started. Once the Taijutsu training did get underway she was flooded with knowledge of the human body and the side effects of hitting specific areas with controlled force. He taught her the Open Palm Technique or Open Claw Technique where she used her opponent’s movements to create an opening and then take advantage of her size to exploit the opening. Nobu thought he would engrave the knowledge into her permanently so she would never forget it and ended up beating the crap out of the small girl. She was left with dozens of micro fractures all over her body and severe muscle trauma in her arms and legs, an event that actually made her tolerate more pain and made her bones a little stronger. She learned that she could use her small size very efficiently and that a well placed blow to an organ or main artery could cause just as much if not more damage than a broken bone. Once she recovered he too have her a piece of advice. He told her to practice her kicks and her punches over and over, that it would also work to improve her muscle strength, balance and stamina. He then taught her another of the most important lessons a shinobi ever learned, always keep control. Keeping control of your emotions, thoughts and actions could make the difference when facing an opponent that would otherwise seem undefeatable or way above your skills. It seemed that each mentor she spent time with and formed a bond with ended up giving her an important piece of advice for to help her reach her goal. Somehow, that simple act of support made her start forgetting that anyone ever shunned the idea of her becoming a shinobi or ever told her she couldn’t. Eventually she saw that her progress stalled and her body couldn’t keep up with her mind, she got exhausted and collapsed way before her will to continue did. The frustration and desperation drove her to do something she never dreamed she would do, ask the Namikage himself for advice on getting stronger. She expected to be ignored but instead received a very valuable piece of advice from a man that had experience. After that day she began a rigorous training regimen consisting of several things. First was wearing a rock filled pouch around her waist, it would serve the purpose of weights but not put as much strain on her body to the point she would hurt herself until she built up some strength in her muscles. She would gradually add rocks and pebbles into the pouch to increase he strain on her body and the effect of the training. Second was the actual training which included walking on her hands and feet without bending her knees all around the village, doing the same thing but on a hand stand and walking or sprinting to the courtyard instead of using the thunder gates. Third was proper nutrition, including meals high in protein, fresh fruit and pumpkin seeds. When she asked what they tasted like he simply replied dirt. She found extreme irony in the fact she would be eating dirt flavored seeds, carrying rocks on a pouch around her waist everywhere she went, crawling on her hands like a cat around the village and spending most of her time around the earth itself since she was an earth jutsu user. Somehow it seemed like the Kage was helping her bond with nature itself, or enjoyed watching her get dirty. She quickly saw progress with this new daily routine of meditation, stretches, hefty breakfast and strength training combined with jutsu training itself. She was starting to see real change in her skills and overall health to the point she felt she could take part in a free for all against the same man that shot fear into her heart. The genin present in this battle were Haru Senju, AkioNara and Keyome Oda. The third boy had attempted blackmailing her into a date by framing her then accusing he rof stealing money from him, the plan failed miserably as she had no interest in the opposite sex and her main focus was training. She had several encounter with the boy, most filled with comical situations or fist to fist encounters where they measured their progress against each other. Excluding the romantic interest, he was becoming a sort of rival for her. But, on this situation he was merely an ally in a fight. The so called spar took a turn for the worst almost instantly, resulting in Keyo nearly bleeding to death, Haru being badly injured and Chihiro falling under a sickening genjutsu that made you face your worst fears. The sheer amount of chakra used in the genjutsu made it impossible for her to break free of by normal means and she had nowhere near the amount of mental strength to maneuver breaking free by other means like pain. That genjutsu took her to an eerie, snow covered flat land that had no other living creature but her; or so she thought. After what seemed like hours she saw something in the distance, moving away from her. She tried to follow it but the snow seemed to get deeper and deeper, a crimson trail appearing on the surface of the virgin white snow leading a path behind the moving thing. She would follow it to a cave, realizing that the snow hadn’t gotten deeper but in reality she had gotten shorter...Younger. She was now her five year old self walking into the dark cave; she was instantly swallowed by the darkness. Determined to find the other living creature she pressed on, stopping in dead panic as a bone chilling roar echoed on the cave walls. Only seconds after the sound ended she was shoved against the cave wall with great force, a searing pain spreading on her spine and her left thigh, a hot and wet sensation dripping down her body before she blacked out. That moment was the beginning of this recurring nightmare that would haunt her every night, each night becoming more vivid as if it were a memory instead of an illusion. Regardless of the nightmares she continued to train, preparing for the Chunin exam with much dedication. However she never told anyone of them, making this the very first secret she ever kept to herself and the very first time she ever kept something inside her mind instead of telling it to someone. She believed that if she never spoke of them she could pretend they didn't exist…that they would eventually disappear from where they came. 'Roleplaying Library 2.0 (Kumogakure)' Event: Light Ranto: Academy Test Little Lion: First Encounter Kova: Nature Test 'Roleplaying Library `1.0 (Yonshigakure)' Event: **Arrival: You Gotta Love Your Family **Graduation Exam: Becoming a Genin **Genin vs. Inkroe: Nightmares Surface **Chunin Exam 206: Becoming a Chunin Jobs/Tasks: **Academy Exam: Miyuki Takeda Mission: **Bandits of the Mountain Cavern - C Rank **A Lost Message - C Rank **Forest of Death: Traps - C Rank **Team Beast Mission 1: Recon in the Land of Fire - B Rank Team Beast Casual: **Awkward First Meeting Nature Training: **Earth Training I: An Ant's Journey **Earth Training II : Burning Motivation **Earth Training III: Missing The Mark **Earth Training IV :Swimming on Land **Earth Training V: Hold Your Breath **Earth Training VI: Sinking A Pair **Earth Training VII: Building Blocks Combat / Mixed Training: **Taijutsu Spar: Haru I **Spar: Haru II **Taijutsu Spar: Itsy I **Spar: Keyo I **Castiel Vs Chihiro: Surprise Attack **Bones: Short Fuse General Training : **Taijutsu Training: Tiger Palm Technique **Chakra Control I: Climbing - A Salamander's Race **Chakra Control II: Meditation - One with Yourself **Chakra Control III: Meditation - Every Chakra Point **Strength Training I: Catwalk **Strength Training II: Buns of Steel **Strength Training III: Noodle Arms **Strength Training IV: Jell-O Legs **Target Practice I: Ying Yang Hands **Target Practice III: Senbon Venting Casual: **The Power of Words I: First Impressions **The Power of Words II: Writing Your Own Story **The Power of Words III: Black Mail? **Clouds I: Blood Oath **Clouds II: Picnic **Clouds III: Raining Cats? **Clouds IV: Convenient Timing **Clouds V: Long Time No See **Fossil I: A Kages Advice **Fossil II: Confrontation on Dreams **Thoughts I: Next move? **Thoughts II: Reality Check **Thoughts III: Nightmares **Picture Book I : Dreams **Rival I: Bound by Blood **Coupon I : Awkward Social Skills Team Soudai Casual: **Dango Meet n Greet **Weapons Talk **Cooking: Lobster Dinner **Sudden Exit **Drunken Chipmunk!! Team Soudai Training: **Guarding a Gate I **Soudai Vs Chi: 5 Water Clone Spar **Target Practice II: Pin The Cushion On The Chi **Survive: Soudai vs Chi vs Kirei...or not? Category:Jounin Category:Kumogakure Member